


Ghosts and Kisses [ENG]

by ToxicSunset



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I made this 3 years ago wtf, Libitina Project, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, Mild Gore, this is cringey oh god, weird text font sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicSunset/pseuds/ToxicSunset
Summary: One night on Halloween, the literature club decided to hang out in a haunted mansion, and Sayori was going to take advantage of it to try to conquer the dark chestnut who stole her sigh with that disguise of her, even if Monika had a hard time reliving her traumatic experiences of that game where she caused the death of her friends.-----------Headcanons of Project Libitina theory.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ghosts and Kisses [ENG]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad english.

The afternoon fell in high school and with it the students left their classrooms to go home. The sunset was present leaving a purple and blue trail in the sky while the sun was gradually hiding.

Finally one more meeting in the literature club ended and its members as good friends were walking together to the ride home, but a certain brown-haired girl made the rest stop talking to be able to pay attention to an activity scheduled at the last minute by the Leader Monika

  


-Well girls, as we are in October I had thought of doing something as a group to have fun outside class.-

  


She said enthusiastically about the idea that had occurred to her, they all looked at her with a look that said 'Continue!'

  


-My plan was that on the night after having done the work and poems on Monday, let's go to the 'Salvation Mansion' to have a good time all four ~

  


When Monika mentioned that house, the one with coral hair gave a shout to recognize that house, Natsuki and Yuri himself were speechless.

  


-You mean we are going to "have a good time" in the Salvato mansion? Monika, I don't want to offend you but you're crazy.

  


The youngest of the four replied in frustration, Yuri upon hearing that nodded calmly but inside she was slightly excited to experience something paranormal in the abandoned mansion.

  


-I don't think it's so bad, you can take things to defend yourselves if you think so. Oh, and to give more atmosphere you can wear your halloween costumes. Anyway, I hope to see you there at midnight ~

  


At the end of this, the brunette hastened her step leaving the others who were going to continue complaining, but she ignored them.

  


  


**[...]**

  


  


  


**[Chat between Natsuki and Yuri]**

  


  


_Hey, are you going to go to that nonsense of Monika?_

  


I don't know, I have no idea why I already have the costume and a crucifix ready or something if there are dark entities like in my books  
 _ **✔✔ 22:47**_

_I see, I guess if you go I'll go too_

  


...  
 _ **✔✔ 22:47**_

_Do not think bad! It's just that with you I feel more secure if it's something like this_

  


Sure! Hahaha, calm Natsuki, see you in a few hours ❤  
 ** _✔✔ 22:49_**

  


  


**[...]**

  


  


  


After that, the time passed quickly until 23:51, Sayori was already on her way dressed as a witch; her outfit consisted of a dark purple dress with spikes at the end, black and white striped pants, a classic witch hat, and black boots. From fear, Sayori decided to carry in her hand a bottle of holy water just in case ...  
When she arrived she saw no one and rightly so there were still a few minutes to midnight, that gave more chills to the young woman who decided to make herself in the corner where there was a lantern to see if the others arrived. So it was, seconds later Yuri and Natsuki appeared, the first dressed as a vampire with an elegant black full-body suit and white shirt underneath highlighting her chest and a red cape. Instead Natsuki did not want to dress in something scary but her costume was a complete cat suit, her whiskers and nose were part of the makeup. Something that did not go unnoticed by Sayori was that both were holding hands tightly, this gave tenderness to the one with coral hair.

"I wish she would hold my hand like that too ..."

She thought about the brown-haired leader, she knew she didn't like it so she sighed and greeted the new arrivals waiting for Monika.

  


**00:00 am**

  


She ran until she got agitated to the lantern where her friends were talking. These quickly looked at her with surprise because she was dressed in a ghost, her hair loose and without combing, makeup that made her look pale and with dark circles, a short white torn dress, dirty heels on purpose and with fake blood. She noticed that Sayori's cheeks turned red and gave little screams, she thought it was adorable.

  


-Sorry for making them wait, I didn't think they would arrive early. How long have you been here? -

  


-10 minutes, Monika.

  


Yuri replied a little indifferently, although she knew it was not her fault since she had summoned them at midnight and not before. Leaving that aside, they all entered, and Yuri did not let go of Natsuki's small hand that trembled with fear along with Sayori, who did not hide her fear.

They began to tour the mansion in search of something interesting, but there were only broken and dislocated furniture, the dark wooden floor creaked at every step, their fear increased when they had to separate to see the rooms that were on the second floor. Sayori shouted to find in a room a rope to hang himself stained with blood, and a smell of rot invaded the nose of the young woman who had to leave in search of a bath and let everything out of her stomach.

Monika did not pay much attention to the smell, instead she went to the bathroom to meet the blue-eyed girl crouched near the toilet, the sound of her vomiting caused her distaste and enduring the urge to run away, she sat next to her while she I tried to comfort.

  


-Let everything out, you'll see you'll feel better. Sorry that happened to you ...-

  


Once she finished, she wiped her mouth and looked at Monika, who saw her sadly.

  


-I-It's not your problem Moni, even though this is scary, I'm glad to be with my friends ...

  


She smiled as she stood up next to the green eyed, her optimism made her night.  
On the other hand, the one with purple hair could not help touching some knives in the kitchen that apparently were with dried blood on the edge. She laughed softly, looked around and noticed that the kitchen was full of stagnant water in the corners and strangely torn sheets of books.

  


-What a place so ... amazing but at the same time so mysterious ...-

  


She said softly, her face adorned by a smile of calm, she was afraid, but in turn she was fascinated to be in a haunted house like in her books.

Natsuki went through fear for what the room was like, she didn't want to admit that it reminded her of her house because of its dreary appearance. She approached a dusty armchair and was struck by finding the body of a person with a broken neck, instinctively she touched her neck looking for an indication that she was fine. She let out a little scream, quickly walked away until she was lost in the hall of the mansion where Monika and Sayori were found very close together. She decided to hide to spy on them.

  


-Stay calm Sayori, I will make you feel better, trust me. Please.-

  


**_~~f̶i̶l̶e̶_̶a̶r̶c̶h̶i̶v̶e̶o̶f̶o̶u̶r̶o̶w̶n̶/̶T̶o̶x̶i̶c̶S̶u̶n̶s̶e̶t̶/̶g̶h̶o̶s̶t̶s̶a̶n̶d̶k̶i̶s̶s̶e̶s̶/̶s̶a̶y̶o̶r̶i̶.̶c̶h̶r̶:̶c̶l̶e̶a̶n̶m̶o̶u̶t̶h̶~~ _ **

  


-And good? Are you better, Sayori? -

  


-Eh ... yes, thanks Monika. You know ... I've wanted to tell you something for a long time, so I wanted to take the opportunity to tell you now that we're alone in the hallway-

  


Skin-deep nerves, their faces moved closer until their lips were brushing but Yuri's voice in the kitchen interrupted them.

  


-EVERYONE! COME QUICKLY-

  


As she said the flushed girls went down without realizing the presence of the young girl with pink eyes who followed them cautiously.

  


-W-What? -

  


Sayori was shocked to scream when she saw a pale woman on the other side of the kitchen floating. Her snow-white hair and her crooked eyes, in a brown dress gave her a ghost-like appearance, and that was according to what those present thought.

  


**-ɦօա ɖǟʀɛ ʏօʊ ƈօʍɛ ȶօ ȶɦɨֆ ǟɮǟռɖօռɛɖ քʟǟƈɛ?**

  


Monika was the only skeptic in the presence of the woman, took a sure step of herself covering her terrified companions - Yuri not as much as Natsuki and Sayori who shouted quietly trying to formulate words in a null attempt-

  


-Libitina, leave us alone.-

  


**-I ʂҽҽ ყσυ ƙɳσɯ ɱҽ. Wҽʅʅ, αɳყɯαყ ʅҽαʋҽ ԋҽɾҽ ιϝ ყσυ ԃσɳ'ƚ ɯαɳƚ ƚσ ʂυϝϝҽɾ ƚԋҽ ƈσɳʂҽϙυҽɳƈҽʂ ...-**

  


She smiled sadistically, saw Monika's lips tremble, and knew immediately that she saw behind her the mirror where she purposely made what the brown-haired girl had caused long ago be seen ... the game where she wanted to be the center of attention of the player and caused the death of her friends. That mirror that contained her inner demons, Libitina knew and that satisfied her deeply

  


**-วนŞt ๓oɲikค-**

**-วนŞt ๓oɲikค-**

**-วนŞt ๓oɲikค-**   
****

**-วนŞt ๓oɲikค-**   
****

**-วนŞt ๓oɲikค-**   
****

**-วนŞt ๓oɲikค-**

  


Throughout the room voices were heard saying the same words. A lump in the throat formed in Monika, she trembled as she covered her face. She wanted to leave all that in the past, but Libitina reminded her every second of everyone's deaths. Shouting in her mind with the voices of her friends sounded, she was going to go crazy and could not help but shed cold tears of regret.

Something that took her out of her trance was listening to Sayori with a restless breath, she turned to contemplate her holding her neck, her face was starting to turn blue due to the loss of oxygen. Oh no...

  


-S-Sayori! Look at me, please try not to stop breathing ... Agh! I do not know how to help you!

  


She noticed the neck of the salmon-haired girl and noticed that she was beginning to have a thick mark, like a rope. This caused the rest to panic, however Yuri felt sharp cold in the abdomen and chest, that pain spread rapidly while spitting blood, Natsuki tried to stop the blood that came without reason from the aforementioned parts, although Yuri told her to stop and try to leave the mansion, the frustrated girl ended up accepting and before crossing the door frame, she felt pain in her neck and could feel her head spinning as her neck broke.

  


-No no no, girls! I'm sorry I brought you here!

  


The leader said, she could not stand the pain of her body breaking into thousands of pieces watered without order. Her voice broke like the rest of reality. The last thing she could hear was how each one gave their last sigh before they died.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**...**

**Monika?**

**Monika, are you alright?**

  


  


  


  


  


A squeaky voice was heard in the distance while a glow was present among all that black space, gradually began to wake up.

  


-Oh my God, I thought something had happened to you. We were in the hallway and I saw how your view was clouded and you fainted ... I think it's my fault ...-

  


Sayori looked away thinking she was to blame for the sudden fainting of the green-eyed girl. She didn't know what had happened but when she saw the sad girl, she thought about her death and immediately hugged her tightly with no intention of letting her go with those thoughts.

  


-I-It's not your fault, I don't know what happened. I dreamed about something while I was unconscious ... but I really don't want to worry you.

  


She put one hand on her forehead because of the headache she was beginning to have, she separated from the hug (though she didn't want to) and noticed that the other had a slight blush. She was surprised at Monika's action and her lips trembled, this was not overlooked by the aforementioned and what she did was shut up Sayori with a soft and fast kiss, thanks to this they both turned red but they smiled having shown the affection that they felt from the first time they met to create the literature club.

Without avoiding it, Sayori shouts out of her trance, Monika laughs at the expressions of the blue-eyed girl. The two missing arrived soon with the lovers without understanding the reason for that cry of Sayori.

  


-We heard you screaming, something happened while we weren't? -

  


-Yuri, even I understand what happened between these two.-

  


Responds with a smile of victory Natsuki pointing to the leader and sub-leader of the club, the highest to realize the words of the youngest is surprised while laughing nervously.

  


-Well ... I didn't think they were going to end up together, I honestly believed them Hetero-

  


The little girl commented shamelessly and quickly Yuri covered her mouth

  


-N-Natsuki! Please have respect for them ...-

  


-Okay, I'm sorry if I offended you ... But what I said is true.-

  


She whispered the last thing, crossing her arms so that Yuri wouldn't hear her and scold her again.

  


-Hey, I'm sorry I made you come here, I thought this was going to be fun but I see it wasn't.

  


-What do you say Moni? I may have been scared screaming most of the time but I had a good time with you and the others ahaha ~ -

  


-Well, there are still a few hours before dawn begins, so ... how about we go to my house and make an impromptu sleepover? Taking advantage of it is Saturday, I could also lend them some pajamas that I no longer use-

  


Yuri's eyes lit up with determination at her idea, the others immediately nodded excitedly at the proposal proposed by her friend, although Natsuki felt a little uncomfortable because she would wear the clothes of the girl she loves in secret and that those clothes It was going to be VERY big, she blushed a little, which was noticed by the elder, this caused her tenderness but decided to try to calm her down

  


-Natsuki, do not worry about the size of the clothes, I still have an old pajamas stored a few years ago, it is tight to me but I think it will be good for you-

  


-Thanks for that Yuri, you really are a good friend ...-

  


Thus, that improvised sleepover began in the house of the tallest, everyone spend time together without forgetting that pleasant night where two of them confessed their love. It didn't matter if it was another game that was later to be erased, Monika could enjoy a different experience to the last days before the festival in which she manipulated her friends to end their lives.  
Monika was free.  
Monika was just Monika.  
She deeply hoped not to forget that experience, or forget the girl I love, or lose her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This One-shot had already been published on Wattpad under the username _F-Flowerbloom_ and originally in Spanish, but I decided to translate it into English for English-speaking DDLC fans!
> 
> (Originally I wrote this, like, 3 years ago. That's why the writing style is different here than other of my fanfics)


End file.
